


Mangle My Veins

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Character Study, Choking (sort of?), Deception, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Immorality, M/M, Mental Instability, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spoilers, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: He buries his old self and sinks into the new one. He becomes Defalt. Better, stronger, and ruthless.





	Mangle My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! At the end is an exhaustive list of potential triggers. Please read it. A general disclaimer: This fic is not intended to generate sympathy for either Defalt nor Aiden. Both are shitty people in their own ways and quite frankly, Defalt is a monster. But this idea got stuck in my head and I decided to write it. There is nothing safe or sane about this fic and the consent is dubious as Aiden is unaware of Defalt's identity.
> 
> Title from Destroy Me by Mr. Kitty

[The tumblr](http://defaltmanifesto.tumblr.com)

 

He can’t actually remember the moment he became Defalt. When he looks back at the moments before his brother’s death, every memory is tainted with anger and something like fear. All he knows is when his brother died, he died too and somewhere along the line became Defalt instead. He likes Defalt. Defalt is careless, callous, and unaffected by the world. He starts with a mask because that’s what Defalt is and he’s aware of it, he knows that Defalt isn’t who he really is. Defalt just covers up the mess underneath.

But as he hacks his way into the black out that killed his brother and murdered ten others, it stops being a mask. He buries his old self and sinks into the new one. He becomes Defalt. Better, stronger, and ruthless.

 

-.-

 

Aiden Pearce is a distraction, but a fun one. Defalt knew that the Bunker existed, but he hadn’t been able to locate it with any certainty, and the idea of going outside in the daylight without his mask on usually left him on the ground giggling uncontrollably so it wasn’t really an option anyways. So instead he works on getting inside from the comfort of his bedroom. Clara is a good hacker. In another life, he might even admire her, but at the end of the day she’s from Dedsec and just as terrible as the rest of them.

When he finds out what she did? That she’s the one who identified Pearce and led Lucky Quinn right to his door? That sets his stomach on fire with something like pleasure, if he knew what that actually felt like anyways. He’s not sure he’s ever felt it the way people described it. Porn is entertaining from the perspective of laughing at it because of how silly and fake it looks. He knows that’s not how other people enjoy it.

Anyways.

He bides his time once he has the information. He doesn’t want to make his presence known just yet, not when there’s more fun to be had with all of them. The fun comes in a way he least expects.

He DJs at Dot Connexion on a regular basis even though he doesn't have to because he owns the damn place. It’s one thing he enjoys though. The thud of bass, the control he has over the music and the sound, the way he can distort it into something new entirely with only the echoes of its original form…it’s heady. Plus, from his perch at the top of the club, he can read everyone’s dirty secrets. They scrawl across the inside screen of his mask as he looks around the room. It’s amazing what he can do to people with the right music. With the right encouragement, secrets spill out between people, he breaks their hearts and friendships and relationships and the only thing that covers his laughter is the pounding music.

The night an unknown face pops up on his screen, pixelated with an error message, and his breath catches. It’s Pearce, disgruntled and angry. He sets up a playlist and ducks away from his station. He heads back to his dressing room and discards his mask. There’s no mirrors in his room or at his apartment. He hasn’t seen his face in years and he doesn’t really want to. But he also knows no one else has seen it either. Hopefully it’s appealing enough. He strips himself of his hoodie too, leaving a plain black t-shirt with his dark skinny jeans, a plain enough outfit that no one will recognize when he gets on the floor.

Locating Aiden is easy. He’s at the bar, cap pulled low and drinking a beer.

“Most people don’t come here for a drink,” Defalt says. He hates his voice but he shoves that aside because Aiden’s looking at him now, gaze angry and irritated. “Plus I know the beer here is shit.”

“Not here for company. Get the fuck out of my face,” Aiden says, turning back to his beer.

Defalt wracks his brain, not sure how to keep his interest. He reaches out and settles a hand over his leg, leaning in and pressing his lips to the stubble along Aiden’s jaw. “It’s not about company. It’s about escaping.”

It’s cheesy. He’s pretty sure he stole it from a porno. It works though, because Aiden’s hand clenches hard down around his wrist, his bones grinding a bit when he does. Defalt bites the inside of his cheek to stop a groan from escaping him at the thrill the harsh and crushing pain gives him. Aiden is off the stool in a second. He yanks Defalt off his and shoves him up against the bar counter. The bartender immediately jumps to his defense but Defalt waves him off with a grin.

“Thanks, but I’ve got it,” he says. He presses up against Aiden. “Where you wanna do this?”

“Come with me.”

 

-.-

 

Aiden hijacks a sports car and drives them to a metal shipping container in an abandoned part of one of the train yards. Defalt gropes him the entire time and laughs when Aiden curses and speeds up. The shipping container is cold but functional. There’s tech lying around too, but Defalt for once is more focused on a person than he is a machine because Aiden tosses him on the bed and pins him there.

Defalt’s never kissed a person before. He likes it though, the way Aiden bites at his lips and fucks his tongue in like he wants to own every inch of him. It almost makes him break out into hysterical laughter again because Aiden doesn’t even know that he’s not in control, that Defalt read him like an open book and his arousal is rooted in that fact that he’s going to make Aiden crumble to bits in a few days. Aiden yanks his t-shirt off and tosses it on the metal floor and pulls away from his lips. His teeth find Defalt’s skin at the base of his neck. He bites in, hard enough to break the skin.

The noise that leaves Defalt’s mouth is…odd. The pain is unexpected, sharp and stinging but Defalt wants more of it. He cups the back of Aiden’s head to keep him there and Aiden makes a low, growling noise as he laves his tongue over the bite before working his way down. The next bites are lighter but Defalt still likes them. He doesn’t expect the shock of pleasure straight to his dick that he gets when Aiden’s teeth graze over his nipple. He bucks and squirms but Aiden doesn’t even budge. His hands close tight around Defalt’s wrists, pinning him harder as he sets to work making Defalt’s nipples turn red and puff up.

By the time Aiden is content, Defalt is limp on the bed and sucking in huge breaths of air. He’s not sure now if he can stay as in control of the situation as he thought. He’s fucked before but not like this, not with someone else in control of the physical aspect, so the idea that he’ll be able to play some mind games with Aiden is seeming increasingly unlikely. Not that he really minds. Aiden’s kind of blowing his mind right now and he hasn’t even gotten naked yet.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Aiden says, leaning back and letting go of Defalt’s wrists. “You a virgin or something?”

“No,” Defalt pants. “Everyone else is just gentle. Never had it like this.”

Aiden doesn’t reply and instead works on getting Defalt’s jeans and boxers off. It’s only then that Aiden rolls off the bed and sheds himself of his own clothes, revealing a body that’s slightly more toned than Defalt would’ve expected. He pushes Aiden back onto the bed and crawls on top of him, intent on getting his dick in his mouth. Aiden curls a hand in Defalt’s hair and yanks his head back.

“You get it when I say you do,” Aiden says, eyes flashing.

Defalt licks his lips, watches how Aiden’s gaze tracks over the motion. He grins. “Yes, sir.”

Aiden’s grip tightens and he drags Defalt’s head down, guiding him not to his cock but his balls instead. Defalt doesn’t miss a beat, grazing his teeth over the soft skin the way Aiden had done to his nipples and it works because he gets a similar reaction as Aiden groans and shoves Defalt’s head down even more. Defalt has a short fantasy of reaching up and twisting Aiden’s balls, bruising them or worse. It would certainly be fun to cause such sudden pain, but at the same time it would cause a stop to what they’re doing and he still wants to see this play out.

Aiden keeps him at his balls for a long time. By the time he pulls Defalt away, his jaw feels tired and Aiden’s cock is leaking a steady flow of pre-come that occasionally bursts over Defalt’s taste buds. He wonders if Aiden is trying to break him, make him feel degraded. The thought makes his stomach warm. If things play out the way he wants, Aiden will never even know that he was never in control. It’ll be a secret Defalt gets to carry to his death in a world where secrets were traded like candy on a playground.

He almost comes at the thought.

“Alright, come on. Get my dick wet,” Aiden says.

He lets go of Defalt’s hair then. Defalt sucks Aiden’s dick all the way to the back of his throat. Most of his hook ups had gone like this. Guys loved having their dicks sucked. They loved to think they were in control just because they were penetrating some sort of hole, and it was laughable because at the end of the day, they’d only come if Defalt wanted them to. He’d left lesser men on the edge of an orgasm before. He’d almost been assaulted a few times, but usually pulling a gun made people back off.

With Aiden, he has no intention of leaving him high and dry. More than anything, he wants Aiden to think he’s in control the whole time.

Defalt grazes his teeth along Aiden’s cock as he bobs his head, the hint of pain making unintelligible noises spill out of Aiden’s mouth on every pass. He wonders if Aiden would react the way he did if he got at Aiden’s nipples, but he knows better than to try with someone as uptight and full of misplaced chivalry as Aiden. Men who are so eager to be reserved and in control and protect all the women tended to be the biggest assholes after all. At least he was _honest_ about his disdain for everyone. He didn’t try to fucking hide it.

The anger he feels at the thought makes him back off Aiden’s dick before he bites it. Men like Aiden are the worst – willing to sacrifice everyone else for their goals and then lie and say it was worth it. It’s deception at its worst. The sudden anger and hatred must show in his eyes, because Aiden is looking at him with something like concern. Defalt grins and presses their lips together again before Aiden can say a word.

He doesn’t want Aiden’s lies or false worry.

The harsh and biting kiss gets Aiden back in gear. A moment later, Defalt finds himself on his back with his legs spread and Aiden’s fingers slick with lube shoving into his hole. It’s rude and it hurts and it makes Defalt laugh breathlessly. This part isn’t a lie. This is how people really are. They take and take and take selfishly over and over. Aiden’s just a lowly animal, unable to control his urges.

Defalt’s the same. He’s not above Aiden at all. But it’s not about being a monster, no, that’s not the problem. The problem is the liars who try and say they aren’t. The Raymond Kenneys of the world. Defalt snarls and reaches up to close a hand around Aiden’s throat. He can tell from the look of surprise on Aiden’s face that he'd underestimated how much power Defalt held in his small frame.

“Just fuck me already you fucking douchebag,” Defalt grinds out between gritted teeth.

Aiden knocks his hand away and pins it to the mattress again. “Fine."

Defalt has to press his face into the pillow and bite his lip when Aiden fucks his cock inside to stop himself from laughing. His own dick is hard as a rock, but the penetration does nothing for him. It’s not about the physical sensations. It’s about getting to watch Aiden give in and be his true self, let his need drive all of his actions. The elation bubbles up in his chest and makes it hard to keep a straight face. It’s a blessing when Aiden ducks down and buries his face in Defalt’s neck, grunting out a half-mumbled name that Defalt knows isn’t his.

He doesn’t really care. A stray thought wanders through his brain. He wonders if he looks a little like Clara and if that’s the name being whispered frantically against his neck. Clara’s pretty. He wouldn’t mind if they were comparable in Aiden’s eyes, at least in looks. Clara is much too nice. The idea that his guilt would make him stay and try to help those he wronged was nauseating. It’s another lie, a lie to herself to say she wasn’t a bad person. Something to help her sleep at night.

If people just stopped caring, they wouldn’t have to worry so much about that.

With Aiden’s face buried in his neck, Defalt is free to smile. He’s sure the look on his face would make Aiden hesitate again, worry if the person beneath him had gone fucking nuts even though that of the two of them, Defalt was definitely the most sane. At least, he thought he was. It was hard to tell. He wonders what JB…what his old self would think of him now. The thought wipes the smile off his face. For a moment, he wants to cry. It doesn’t last long because Aiden begins to gasp, hips rabbiting faster before he comes suddenly and without any warning.

“A decent person would’ve pulled out,” Defalt says breathlessly, the brief moment of clarity fizzling away.

Aiden laughs, bitter and harsh, and rolls onto his back as he slides out. He reaches a half-hearted hand over to grab Defalt’s cock to give him a quick handy but Defalt swats his hand away and leaps out of bed to grab his jeans.

“That’s not what I’m here for,” Defalt says. He tugs on his jeans and pulls on his shirt. By the time he zips up, his dick isn’t even hard anymore.

“You’re one sick fuck aren’t you?” Aiden asks.

Defalt grins. “You have no fucking clue.”

He leans over the bed and presses their lips together. He keeps it gentle on purpose because he wants it to stick out in Aiden’s mind long after he leaves, a soft touch that stands as stark contrast to the rest of their encounter. He wants it to stay in his thoughts when he buries Raymond Kenney. He wants Aiden to think about it when he’s lonely and scared and plagued by nightmares of his niece. Defalt wants to be the one to bring him comfort even when Defalt’s nothing but a footnote in his biography. It’s the ultimate trick.

Aiden looks breathless when Defalt pulls away. Defalt rubs a thumb over his bottom lip.            

“I’ll see you around,” Defalt says.           

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent due to Defalt not disclosing his identity.
> 
> None of the kinks are negotiated.
> 
> Defalt intentionally has sex with Aiden and gets off on the idea that he has intentions to ruin Aiden's life and Aiden will never know that the one screwing up his life is also the one he slept with. 
> 
> There are several moments of vivid imagery regarding a desire to physically and mentally harm Aiden.
> 
> Aiden does not prepare Defalt adequately for sex and causes him pain multiple times during sex.
> 
> At one point Aiden almost makes them stop but Defalt kisses him to prevent him from asking if Defalt is okay.
> 
> At one point Defalt grabs Aiden by the neck and implies via physical strength that he will choke him if he doesn't keep going.
> 
> Defalt is pinned down several times so he can't move.
> 
> Some of Defalt's behavior can be interpreted as dissociation, particularly because he doesn't experience sex as a physical experience and spends most of it lost in his own thoughts.
> 
> If you think I should add anymore triggers please let me know.


End file.
